Passion in the Shadows
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Full Sommary inside, the rating will change in later chapters... This will be a two part fiction with the first part finished now...
1. Alone…

A/N: I already beg for everyone's forgiveness when I get some characters to OOC, this is my first B-Daman fic so it is not easy for me.

Summary: Ababa gave the Alliance members a week free then he had something important to do. Everyone went away except for two boys who begin to notice a new side on each other and the things heat up around then. But the perfect idyll is broken when Ababa presence everyone his stepdaughter Kris and one of the lovers begins to fall for her…

Warning: will continue swearing, yaoi and sexual events

Disclaimer: I don't own Battle B-Daman or any of the characters in it.

I. Alone…

Enjyu walked along the dark hallways of the Neo Shadow Alliance headquarters. He was bored like hell, Ababa meant that they should all have a free week then he had something important to do. _'It would be interesting to know what that stupid cat wanted to do that is so important.'_ He continued his walk, cursing under his breath that everyone went out so that meant he was alone and no one was here to b-battle against.

"I hate this God darn day!" he yelled frustrated as he heard a door open behind him.

"Darn it Enjyu, could you stop screaming? Gosh, it's like one in the morning." The red head turned around to be greeted by the funniest and in the same time cutest scene he could see, well beside Gray in a pink dress that is, was his fellow Shadow member Cain McDonnell. The boy poked his head out of his room, hair messy from sleep and he rubbed hi sleepy eyes. Enjyu needed to force back a smile and cursed in his mind that he didn't have a camera to make a photo about that.

"Don't tell me you want to sleep all day?" he asked mocking.

"What! The sun didn't even raise and you scream here around at one in the morning. Some of us need they beauty sleep you know…" he growled and stepped in front of the other boy.

"Well, in my option you don't need to get more beautiful, then we can't do our job then everyone will throw himself at you…" he said grinning as he saw Cain's eyes go wide and a faint pink blush appear on his checks.

"Wha…what?"

"Don't tell me you didn't hear me clear…" his voice changed and Cain felt a chill run down his spine, his stomach knotted and it become much worse when Enjyu pressed him to the wall, they faces only inches apart.

"En…Enjyu…what is the meaning of this…?" he become nervous. Blue eyes stared in blue eyes and then…Enjyu let him go. He almost fell to the ground, but caught himself and went quickly back in his room and locked the door.

The other male stood still in the hallway, his arms folded in front of his chest. He had an amused grin on the lips. _'Well, that was fun. It seems to me that this week will not be so boring then I thought.' _And with that he left for the training grounds.

_To be continued…._


	2. A little torture

A/N: hy, I'm finally back with a new chapter and let Enjyu put a little mental torture on poor Cain, the really needs to open his eyes…

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters, if I would, we would have already seen the events of this fic happen in the real show….

II. A little mental torture….

* * *

It was already eight in the morning when the redhead stopped his training and went over to the kitchen area to fetch himself something to eat.

As he was about to enter the kitchen he heard a soft humming. He peeked his head inside and grin appeared on his lips as he saw Cain stand by the counter in one apron, and a chef's hat, making pancakes while humming. The other b-da player sneaked inside unnoticed and went up to the other boy.

As he stood right behind him Enjyu wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled the other one against his body. That earned him a high-pitched scream from the boy and that two pancakes went missing as long as the two didn't look up confused and found them stuck to the ceiling.

"Enjyu, what in the bloody hell got in to you to scare me half to death?" yelled Cain as

he desperately tried to free himself from said boys embrace.

"Nothing, I just come to get something for breakfast." He said grinning as he looked at his team comrade.

"Well then get something to eat." Was the answer as he still tried to get free. _'God, he got really strong from all this training…' _he thought frustrated, but it all turned to confusion as he looked at the others face and he saw him grinning. _'Why do I not like that grin'_

"Hmm…everything looks so delicious, but I think I will have _you_ for breakfast." He said in a seductive tone as he grabbed the other b-da player and put him on the table, pinning his hands down.

"Wha…what…!! Enjyu stop with this immediately, let me go!" yelled Cain in panic, but the other only grinned.

"Why so afraid McDonnell?" he asked mockingly as he nuzzled the others neck. It was strange, but Cain seemed to smell every time like roses. He loved his smell.

"Enjyu what in the name of hell got in to…hmp…hmp…" he could not end his sentence as his lips were sealed with the others.

Cain felt his checks flush and his body tense. What has gotten in to Enjyu? Why was he kissing him? What was this strange other feeling he felt beside fear in his soul? A soft moan escaped his lips, as the other one bit and licked the sensitive flesh on his neck. Heat begun to run thought his body and his senses become blur. Cain even missed after he closed his eyes that Enjyu's hand begun to travel down his chest, his waist and slipped right in to his black pants.

Enjyu was really enjoying himself with his little play, but as it was, every fun needed to end sometime. He watched with one amused grin as Cain's blue eyes snapped open in panic as his hand finally found his way in to the boy's pants.

"Enjyu, let me go!" he yelled, his face was already bed red and he cursed himself mentally for not being a bit stronger.

"I don't intend to…" said the red head as he begun to lick the others neck again, while his hand slipped further inside the other males pants and begun to slowly stroke his member.

Enjyu's grin begun to even widen as he listened to the others moans and panting. He also noticed that Cain begun to harden and he was not the only one, but this would have to wait.

Cain felt a pang of unsatisfaction as he felt the other move away. His breathing was still rough and his face was still a deep shade of crimson. His blue eyes looked confused and half cloudy at the other one as he grabbed one apple and left the kitchen, leaving his teammate sitting alone on the table.

_To be continued…_


	3. Frustration and Deception

A/N: gomen for not updating for a long time. Well I can't garantue that this chapter will be long, but in this fic you can met a new character who will be the cause of the chaos which will come…

III. Frustration and deceptions

* * *

After Enjyu left the kitchen Cain stared for a while at the door before he snapped.

"THAT BASTARD!!" broke it out of him, face still bet red from embrassement and anger. "How dare that good for nothing bastard…" Cain felt furious after he got down from the table.

After strolling around and yelling angered in the kitchen Cain managed to calm himself a bit. Well that is until he stepped in something sticky. Looking down confused first at his shoe then up the selling his eyes widened. The two pancakes he 'lost' after Enjyu grouped him were still stuck to the ceiling.

"Shit…" he said as he stared up at his 'food'.

He was trying to figure out how the heck he could get them down from there when suddenly…'splump'…one of them landed directly in his face.

"Hey Cain by the way I wanted to a…" but Enjyu suddenly stopped in his sentence when said male turned to him, pancake still on his face. "Wow so that is your secret against eye rings…" the redhead said and left laughing before the poor pancake hit the wall where he stood just a five minutes ago.

After he left, Cain let out a furious growl. Then he turned heard a strange noise from a bow him, looking up he was hit again by the second pancake who decided to ruin his mod even more.

Now he really knew that it was a wrong decision to climb out of the safety of his comfy bed and leave his room…

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else…

A strange purple cat in a robe walked up to a gigantic house.

"Hmm…it is now six years since I was the last time here." He said as he knocked on the door.

When the door opened an elderly man opened it.

"Yes, how can I help you?" he asked, but then his eyes suddenly widened. "Charleri hurry tell the madam and the lord that HE is here." The man said and a young maid with blond hair immediately begun to run to find her masters.

After ten minutes sat the two lords and they strange guest in the salon, both looking nervous at they guest.

"So, how much progress." Ababa said.

"Ababa please you gave her in our caring for six years why did you come here now." The man said.

"Because I have decided that she should become a part of us like I first intended to." He said calmly.

"No, she is ours now!" yelled the woman as she stood up.

"Darling…" her husband said.

Suddenly the door opened and a young girl run inside. She had long red hair and ice blue eyes. When she stepped inside her eyes immediately fell on the cat.

"DAD!" she yelled happily as she run up to Ababa and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hello Chris, you got big since the last time I saw you…" Ababa said as he hugged her back.

"Did you come to take me with you?" she asked excited.

"Yes."

"Ok, I will only get my bag, I have everything packed already since years." She said smiling.

"Christine you will go no where." Said the man.

"You are not my father to boss me around." She hissed.

"He isn't it either."

"That may be, but for me hi is and will always be." She said.

"You will go nowhere, guards!" the man yelled and they could hear people nearing the room.

"Chris, I will leave them to you." Ababa said as the girl took out a B-daman.

"It will be a pleasure dad." She said.

Suddenly the whole castle was filled with horror filled screams and gunshots and then…

…there was only silence…

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: as said before this got rather short… 


	4. Family

A/N: sorry for the long hiatus, this chap will be also an explaining fic about Chris…

IV. Family

* * *

The doors of the gigantic mansion opened as young red hired girl walked outside together with a strange purple cat. The girl had a bag hanging from her shoulder eyes not even turning back to look at the place she called for six years her home. But if she thought about it she has never considered that place her real home, her place was and would always be on her father's side which she would now finally be again.

"Are you sure that you have packed everything?" Ababa asked with a raised eyebrow while looking at the bag.

"Yes, I have only packed my favorite clothes in which I bought and a few other things which were close to me the other things…I'm not a damned princess who runs around in frilly pink dresses." Chris said with a shudder of disgust which made the cat chuckle.

"I'm happy to see that you haven't changed all too much in your soul." he said smiling.

"I had never any intention to change in to something weak as they." she said with a grin on her lips which made Ababa chuckle again as he looked the girl over. _"Yes you haven't changed too much, but you have become stronger." _he thought while remembering the day he had found her.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Ababa was making his way through one of the larger cities of the B-daWorld, Marda B was again furious or as he called it he had again one of his anger tantrums so h decided to go and look for some worthy B-daplayers who would be worthy to join the Shadow Alliance. Till now was his search a complete failure and the strange looks he got from the town's were really starting to get on his nerves. _

_Damned humans…_

_Before he lost it completely and used his third eye on them however he decided that it would be better if he continued his way through the alley which were deserted by daylight. Agreeing on this plan with himself Ababa slowly walked to he entrance of one of said alley ways and when no one of those annoying creatures looked he slipped inside escaping so they annoying gazes. As he walked though the deserted alley he suddenly stopped in his tracks, his sensitive ears had picked up something. Listening closely he tried to hear it again, but nothing. As he was about to start walking again he heard it again, but this time somewhat clearer it sounded like a faint cry. Looking around his golden eyes scanned the area to locate the source of the sound. Listening carefully he made his way in the sound's direction which become clearer with every step he made till he reached a big pile of boxes in one of the darker parts of the alley. Walking closer he pushed some boxes aside revealing a basket with a dark blue blanket in it on which a small child laid crying, she wasn't older then four months. Looking down at the child it suddenly stopped crying and suddenly looked with big blue eyes in to golden ones. _

"_I see that humans never change." he said as he picked the child up who started giggling. "Finding a kid was not in my intention, but I know to well how it feels to be abounded by the ones who were supposed to care about you." he said as he started walking away with the baby in his arms. _

_It might be true that he was searching for a B-daplayer to recruit, but anstead he found a child who he could raise to be the best player. _

_A few years later stood Ababa with a five years old child in front of gigantic iron gates, the child holding the cat's paw blue eyes staring confused at the creature she called her father for five years of her live. _

"_Daddy why need I to stay here?" she asked in a pleading tone. _

"_Because I need you to stay here for some time Chris, but I promise you that I will return to get you. As for the time being don't forget what I have thought you my daughter." Ababa said with a little smile as he hugged the crying girl. _

"_I promise daddy…" the girl said in a faint tone before they pulled away from each other and made they way through the gates on the path which lead up to the gigantic white mansion. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Dad…" her tone made Ababa snap out of his memories.

"Yes Chris?" he asked her.

"I have learned some interesting new moves in those six years." she said with and evil grin on her lips as she opened the holster on her belt and took out a black dragon shaped B-daman which glinted in the sunlight.

"Weary good my daughter." Ababa said returning the grin he received.

Yes he wasn't disappointed from his decision back then to take the abounded child with him…

_To be continued…_


	5. Heated Night

A/N: now it is time for the rating changing

Warning: this chapter will contain slash scenes as he first chapters already suggested…

V. Heated Night

* * *

It was already three days after the kitchen incident and Cain started already to gain back his bravery to manage to enter a room without looking first if Enjyu was in there or not. He really started to feel stupid when doing this, but every time he remembered back on that what happened in the kitchen his face flushed and there was this strange warm feeling in his abdomen which he really started to hate.

And those damned dreams made it even worse…

* * *

_Flashback _

_Cain was tossing on his king sized bed in his room crimson sheets twisting around his body as sweet rolled down from his body as crystal blue eyes flew open in panic as they owner sat up in the bed. Panting hardly Cain put a shaking hand over his heart which hammered against his chest as if it would jump out every minute. He had a horrible nightmare involving Yamato and Gray with Angel wings, cats throwing rice, Enjyu in a tux, Joshua in a flower girl dress, Ababa dressed as a priest and himself in a wedding dress… _

"_T…that wa…was the la…last time I…I have eaten ca…cake before go…going to bed…" he panted as he leaned back against the headboard eyes closed. _

"_I agree you only get nightmares from it." said a voice from his side as suddenly a weight pushed itself on his chest. _

"_True…" but then his eyes snapped open in panic as he remembered that he was SUPPOSED to be ALLONE in his room. Starring down in panic his eyes filled with horror as his eyes stared in to ice blue eyes. _

"_Hello sweetie…" come it from the other who stared up at him grinning like a predator. _

"_Enjyu what the Hell are you doing in MY ROOM!" Cain exclaimed to the man who was laying on his chest, but then he suddenly noticed an even more disturbing fact then that the other boy was in his room, this was the little fact that both of them were NAKED!_

_Cain suddenly panicked at the thought as he tried to get out of the bed as quick as he could, but it was completely useless the other was much stronger then him. Getting pulled back down in to the cold cowers Cain continued to struggle against the grip on his wrists, but suddenly stopped as Enjyu decided to straddle his hips to permit him from moving, but also providing them skin to skin contact. Panic flooded his body mixed with heat, checks flushing a deep shade of crimson as the hot breath of the body pressing against him hit his face. Blue eyes locked with each other in the darkness of the room which surrounded them like a dark veil. Cain's mind went completely frantic he wanted to know why he hadn't noticed the other entering his room, undressing them both and slipping in to bed beside him, he also wanted to know just why only one part of him was struggling against the other while the other wanted to feel the touch of the other male on his skin. These two sides were now battling inside of his mind against each other, but both were equally strong. _

"_Don't try fighting against something you also want…" Enjyu whispered is a seductive tone eyes glinting in a strange light._

"_E…Enjyu let…let me go immediately…" Cain snapped, but that blush on his checks spoiled the effect fully which become clear to him in the exact moment when Enjyu started chuckling and nuzzled his nose. _

"_You know that you are cute when you blush?" h asked in a playful tone which made said blush only deepen. _

"_Get out…" Cain tried again. _

"_No chance you are mine…" was the short reply before the redhead covered the other's with his in a passionate kiss. _

_Cain's body tensed immediately from shock and a feeling he didn't understand. He could feel Enjyu's tongue lick his lower lip demanding entrance which he refused to give, but then he felt a hand sliding down his body leaving a burning trail behind him on his bare skin sliding down to his member. A gasp left his mouth as long fingers started stroking him allowing Enjyu to enter his mouth to deepen the kiss while his other hand roamed over the shivering body beneath him. _

"_You belong forever to me…" Enjyu whispered as he pulled away from him before he bit down on the sift flesh of the other's neck… _

_And this was exactly the moment when Cain woke up in his bed alone, panting and sweet cowered plus something other which made him curse and spend nearly one hour under the cold shower of his room. _

_End Flashback _

* * *

Cain growled at the memory of that disturbing dream HE was NOT supposed to have SUCH dreams about HIM! His mind screamed to him as the young B-daplayer made his way to the trainings room to cool his mind down like his body.

Enjyu walked in to the training room nearly one hour later grinning, his Lightning Khan in his right hand only to stop death in his tracks in the door jaw hitting the floor as he looked over the completely destroyed training room, but it was at the moment to call the place something else as "ruins". Blue eyes scanned the room for the source of the destruction and suddenly fell on the familiar figure of one of his fellow Shadows his B-daman Black Knight held in his hands while the boy was panting.

"Erm…McDonnell I know that this is the training room…or it used to be that before you trashed it, but don't you think that THIS went a "_bit" _over the edge? I will not be the one explaining this to Ababa." Enjyu said gesturing to the remains of the room, but flinched as Cain finally faced him eyes set in a death glare.

"Stop appearing in my dreams…" the other hissed as he strode past him leaving a confused looking redhead behind to stare after him.

"Eh…what did I do this time…?" was the only thing he could say.

Later that day stood Cain again under the shower hear resting against the cool tiles of the shower as the hot water washed over his body. He was frustrated with himself and this was all Enjyu's fault…

"Baka…" he growled in anger, but this turned immediately in to surprise and shock when suddenly two arms wrapped themselves around his waist and pulling him against a well build chest as a head rested on his shoulder.

"Would you care explaining to me what I did to make you so angry that you trash the training room?" Enjyu asked in a playful tone as he nuzzled the other's neck earning him a shudder from the other.

"What do you think…" Cain growled. _"This is only a dream, this is only a dream…yes I must have fallen asleep in my room. This is only a dream…" _his mind screamed, but the hand sliding down his stomach told him something other as a deep blush also found his way to his checks.

"I don't know and because of that I'm asking you." the redhead replied.

"Why can't you leave me alone…" he asked with a sigh, he had enough it was useless to struggle he had found that out already a few times.

"Because you are the only one I want." Enjyu whispered in to his ear before kissing his way over the jaw line of the other till they lips met.

Cain sighed returning the kiss, this fight was lost so the only thing what he could do was to submit himself to the other and the part of his own soul which tried to drive him in to the other's arms. He was not used to such things his live as son of wealthy people was filled with other things and he could so clearly imagine Joshua's face if he could see him now. The image made him start chuckling, which on the other hand made Enjyu lean somewhat away from him and stare at the other confused.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"S…sorry I…I only imagined Joshua seeing us now." he said as now also the redhead broke out laughing.

"The poor guy would die from shock." Enjyu commented grinning before attacking the other boy's lips again in a hungry kiss, he has waited for to long to do this and it pleased him even more when he felt Cain responding while wrapping his arms around his neck pulling they bodies closer in the process.

Cain moaned as they bodies pressed closer together the heat in they bodies rising. More moans escaped both lips as the desire to feel more grew in they bodies. Enjyu grabbed one of Cain's legs and lifted it up to better access to the other's body as pulled away from him one last time to look in to his eyes searching for approval.

"Just fucking DO it already." Cain hissed impatiently which made the other grin.

"As you wish." he answered grinning before pushing himself in to the other's body the water and soap working as a lubrication.

Cain let out a sudden gasp at the strange feeling. It hurt and he was really grateful that Enjyu hadn't moved after entering him. Ok he had hear that it hurt the first time don't get him wrong, but no one said that it would hurt THAT fucking much. God was he glad that he was not female if this hurt already so much then he doesn't even want to dare thinking about just how much a birth would hurt. After a few moments Cain moving his hips slowly against Enjyu's, wanting him to move finally before the shower gets cold. Understanding the message the redhead pushed the other against the shower wall thrusting in to his body. The bathroom got filled with the sound of loud passionate moans as both lovers neared they release. Enjyu pulled out of Cain's body who whimpered at the loss soon screamed the others name as the redhead pushed back inside roughly making both of them come.

After ten more minutes left Enjyu the bathroom with Cain in his arms bridal style, walking up to the bed he laid him down on the cool sheets before climbing also inside wrapping the blanket over the both of them.

"Sleep well Cain." he whispered as the other snuggled up to him.

"Sleep well…" came the faint reply before Cain fell fully asleep.

_To be continued…_


	6. Newcomer

A/N: so this is the fore last chapter, I know that you expected a longer story because of the summary, but these are the happenings of one week and this will also be in a way the foreplay to the squeal story to this fic…

VI. Newcomer

* * *

The two of them were now together since two days and feeling happy not even knowing that they newly found relationship would be soon in danger. It was only one day till the whole group would return to the Headquarters and they would need to make plans as to how to spend some time together without needing to explain to Ababa why Joshua had a heart attack…

The two of them laid in each others arms on the couch when they suddenly heard steps nearing the room. Cursing somewhat about the interruption they pulled immediately away with Cain grabbing a book to pretend that he was reading while Enjyu started the TV when the door opened.

"Hello everyone." Ababa said in a rather cheerful mode which made the to boys exchange confused glances before turning back to the things they pretended to do.

"Hello." The two replied in union.

"Well then I have an aco…Cain tell me what exactly are you doing?" the purple cat asked suddenly as he looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm reading." come the reply.

"With the book upside down and just why is Enjyu watching a show about impotence…" as he said this Enjyu finally noticed just what he was watching and changed the channel immediately in panic while Cain tried to not laugh at his lover while Ababa sighed, shaking his head in mock sorrow. "As I wanted to say I have an accountment to make to you two and tomorrow to the others also we get a new member in our organization my daughter." at this both Cain and Enjyu nearly crashed down from the couch in shock before exchanging shocked looks. _"Ababa having a daughter, this was probably a joke right?" _

"Dad are you ready you wanted to show me around." said suddenly a soft female voice as a red haired girl around they age stepped inside.

"Sorry dear well then these are two of our best players Cain and Enjyu and you two this is my daughter Chris." Ababa said.

"Hello." she greeted them.

"Hello…"

"Hello…"

"Well then come Chris." Ababa said as he took the girl's hand and lead her out of the room leaving two confused B-daplayer behind.

"Erm…Cain I think we are sleeping in again…" Enjyu said.

"I agree…erm…Enjyu did she say that Ababa wanted to show her around…" Cain said as he looked over to his lover as they eyes suddenly widened.

"SHIT!" they shouted together as they jumped up from the couch wanting to bolt after them, but then…

"_**WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO THE TRAINING ROOM! CAIN! ENJYU!"**_

"I think he already knows…"

"I'm doomed…" Cain sighed as they both made they way to the door to face the furious cat.

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: I know that it was short but as pointed out this is a two part story from which this is the first part…


End file.
